


Le nouveau

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Harcèlement, M/M, bizutage, office!AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis le début de la matinée, Sehun avait l'impression d'être observé par tous ses collègues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le nouveau

Depuis le début de la matinée, Sehun avait l'impression d'être observé par tous ses collègues. Il venait de débuter son stage dans l'entreprise et par conséquent ne connaissait pas encore très bien tous les employés. Si cela avait été son premier jour ou sa première semaine Sehun aurait compris, étant _le nouveau_ , et anormalement jeune en plus de ça, mais il venait d'entamer son deuxième mois les gens auraient dû s'habituer à sa présence depuis le temps non ?  
  
Mal à l'aise, il pianotait sur la photocopieuse en attendant que ses photocopies soient prêtes, se rongeant les ongles de son autre main nerveusement. Il détestait être au centre de l'attention, pourquoi tout le monde le regardait comme ça ? Il avait vérifié son apparence au bout de la deuxième heure. Il avait d'abord cru avoir enfilé sa chemise à l'envers, ou encore que son pantalon était tâché, mais rien. Tout était en ordre.  
  
Il n'avait pas de boutons d'acné aujourd'hui – alléluia, il s'était lavé et parfumé, il avait correctement appliqué sa crème de jour, bref rien d'inhabituel. Il ne comprenait pas où était le problème.  
  
Lorsqu'il traversa le couloir pour se rendre dans son bureau, il sentit encore les regards le suivre, et des chuchotements se firent entendre après son passage. Extrêmement gêné, il accéléra le pas.  
  
Une fois arrivé dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec un de ses collègues, Chanyeol, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et soupira. Son collègue lui lança un regard et Sehun lui fit un geste de la main, lui offrant un sourire d'excuse. Chanyeol haussa simplement un sourcil puis se remit au travail.  
  
A sa pause déjeuner, ce ne fut guère mieux. Cette fois-ci tout le monde se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il entra dans le self. Certains souriaient en coin ou chuchotaient en le regardant, d'autres baissaient le regard immédiatement après qu'il se soit figé dans l'entrée.  
  
Le cœur de Sehun se mit à battre plus rapidement et il se mordit la lèvre, luttant contre l'envie de fuir. Il était un adulte maintenant, il avait obtenu ce boulot, ce n'était pas le moment de baisser les bras et abandonner au premier obstacle. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de bizutage... ?  
  
Inspirant un bon coup, il afficha une expression neutre et se servit à manger, s'asseyant seul à une table. Chanyeol le rejoignit quelques minutes après, regardant autour de lui curieusement.  
  
\- Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on nous regarde ? Demanda-t-il doucement en s'asseyant.  
\- C'est comme ça depuis ce matin...Marmonna Sehun, embarrassé.  
\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tenta son collègue.  
\- Non...pas que je sache. C'est très bizarre. Tu as entendu parler de quelque chose, toi ? Questionna Sehun, inquiet.  
  
Chanyeol secoua négativement la tête.  
  
\- Laisse faire, ça leur passera. Le rassura-t-il.  
  
Sehun lui sourit même si le cœur n'y était pas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dans l'après-midi, le directeur de l'entreprise le fit appeler dans son bureau. Depuis son entretien pour obtenir son poste, Sehun ne l'avait pas revu. Kim Junmyeon était un homme courtois et surtout quelqu'un de réellement gentil, du moins c'était l'image que le jeune stagiaire avait de lui. Dès leur première rencontre Sehun avait été mis en confiance par son attitude ouverte et chaleureuse. Il restait très professionnel et ne mâchait pas ses mots mais son ton était toujours aimable et respectueux. Ce n'était pas un de ses patrons acerbes et exécrables avec leurs employés. Kim Junmyeon était un bon chef d'entreprise.  
  
Sehun fut quelque peu surpris d'être convoqué dans son bureau, il était sous la tutelle de son chef de département – Kim Minseok. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre, les regards de ses collègues le suivant encore et toujours. Ça devenait agaçant à force...  
  
La secrétaire lui demanda de patienter pendant qu'elle prévenait le directeur, lui offrant un sourire sympathique. Sehun fronça les sourcils. Avait-il des raisons de s'inquiéter ? Il ne pensait pas avoir fait d'erreur pourtant, il avait correctement fait son travail et ce depuis le premier jour. Si ça avait été le cas il le saurait, Chanyeol devait le superviser et vérifier son travail avant de finaliser les projets.  
  
Il se retint de se ronger les ongles, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas une attitude à avoir dans une entreprise. Il était un adulte bon sang ! Quelque peu stressé, il lia ses mains moites sur ses genoux et attendit patiemment. Le bureau s'ouvrit six minutes plus tard, et il observa son directeur saluer un client avec un sourire satisfait.  
  
Junmyeon se tourna ensuite vers sa secrétaire, lui tendit un dossier, puis porta enfin son attention sur Sehun.  
  
\- Oh Sehun, n'est-ce pas ? L'appela-t-il. Suivez-moi je vous prie.  
  
Sehun se leva de sa chaise et le suivit, attendant que le directeur ait fermé la porte et se soit assis pour en faire autant.  
  
\- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.  
\- Bien, merci. Et vous ? Répondit maladroitement Sehun.  
\- Je vais bien également, merci. Sourit Junmyeon.  
  
Il rangea quelques dossiers, les empilant les uns sur les autres puis ancra son regard dans celui de Sehun.  
  
\- Si je vous ai fait venir dans mon bureau c'est uniquement pour une petite entrevue. Annonça-t-il. Détendez-vous, ce n'est pas une évaluation et vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Ajouta-t-il rapidement. Il rit légèrement lorsque les épaules de Sehun s'affaissèrent. Je voulais savoir si tout se passait bien au niveau de votre travail, de vos collègues ? Vous vous sentez bien ici ? Vous vous êtes intégrés ? Je vous vois souvent avec Chanyeol, vous partagez le même bureau c'est bien ça ?  
  
Sehun attendit qu'il ait fini sa tirade pour prendre la parole, cherchant ses mots.  
  
\- Oui, tout va bien. J'ai sympathisé avec Chanyeol, et Minseok. Jongdae aussi. Expliqua-t-il calmement.  
\- Oh, Jongdae ! Bien sûr, c'est grâce à lui que vous êtes là après tout. Commenta le directeur.  
  
Kim Jongdae était le responsable des ressources humaines, c'est lui qui avait sélectionné la candidature de Sehun lorsqu'il l'avait reçue. Il était également la première personne qu'il avait rencontré de l'entreprise il y a de ça 9 mois. Il n'avait pas encore terminé ses études et attendait de valider son année, prenant de l'avance en déposant des candidatures un peu partout.  
  
Jongdae l'avait accueilli avec un grand sourire et lui avait même fait visiter les locaux. Sehun avait été un peu étonné, se sentant privilégié, et avait même cru que Jongdae flirtait avec lui. Il avait compris bien plus tard que ce n'était que par simple gentillesse et aussi par intérêt – Sehun serait un atout pour leur entreprise et Jongdae l'avait immédiatement compris.  
  
\- Il a toujours eu du flair pour trouver de nouvelles recrues. Ajouta Junmyeon, lui lançant un sourire énigmatique.  
  
Sehun lui rendit son sourire, ne sachant quoi répondre.  
  
\- Donc...tout va bien ? Vous n'avez rien à me signaler de particulier ? Insista-t-il, la mine sérieuse.  
\- Non...Hésita le stagiaire, confus.  
\- Vraiment ? Fit-il curieusement.  
  
Fronçant les sourcils, Sehun se lécha les lèvres, mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que le directeur voulait lui faire dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi.  
  
\- Je vais être franc...Je suis un peu inquiet pour vous. Reprit Junmyeon. Vous êtes jeune et talentueux, ça créé des jalousies c'est inévitable mais il y a tout de même une certaine limite à ne pas dépasser. Chahuter gentiment quelqu'un, faire quelques blagues douteuses au début ou bavarder derrière son dos je peux le comprendre, ça existe partout. N'est-ce pas ?  
  
Sehun acquiesça. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où le directeur voulait en venir.  
  
\- Mais je pense sincèrement que mes employés sont allés un peu trop loin cette fois-ci et je comprendrai que cela vous mette mal à l'aise. Moi-même je trouve cette attitude inacceptable et déplorable. Nous sommes des adultes. Continua le directeur, les sourcils froncés. Je ne compte pas fermer les yeux et laisser faire, je vais prendre des mesures suite à cet incident.  
  
Cette dernière phrase tira la sonnette d'alarme dans l'esprit de Sehun et il se tendit.  
  
\- Veuillez m'excuser mais...de quoi parlez-vous ? Quel incident ? Demanda-t-il avec appréhension.  
  
Le directeur se figea à ses mots, visiblement surpris qu'il ne sache pas de quoi il parlait.  
  
\- Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas au courant ? S'étonna-t-il.  
\- Au courant de quoi ? Insista Sehun, alarmé.  
  
Junmyeon allait répondre lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. Jongdae déboula dans la pièce, visiblement très énervé.  
  
\- C'est quoi ce bordel Jun ? Quel est l'abruti qui a fait cette blague ridicule et obscène ? S'écria-t-il, son poing tapant sur la table.  
  
Sehun sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, très surpris de voir Jongdae, qui d'ordinaire était calme et souriant, se mettre ainsi en colère. Celui-ci sembla se rendre compte de la présence de Sehun et son expression se transforma aussitôt. Il affichait un air peiné et sympathique qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Sehun. Pourquoi Jongdae le regardait-il comme ça ? Et pourquoi Junmyeon affichait la même expression en le regardant ?  
  
Il avait l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode. C'était comme si tout le monde savait quelque chose que lui ignorait et il détestait ça.  
  
\- Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer ? Finit-il par dire, frustré.  
\- Tu n'as pas reçu le mail... ? Tenta Jongdae.  
\- Quel mail ? Rétorqua le jeune stagiaire.  
  
Jongdae et Junmyeon échangèrent un regard et restèrent silencieux. Sehun les observa tour à tour sans comprendre. Finalement, Junmyeon se racla la gorge et se tourna vers son ordinateur.  
  
\- Nous avons tous reçu un mail ce matin. Expliqua-t-il simplement, tournant ensuite l'écran vers Sehun pour qu'il puisse lire le contenu.  
  
Tout d'abord perplexe, Sehun posa son regard sur l'écran et se mit à lire.  
  
Plus il lisait et plus ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'horreur. Il voulait s'arrêter de lire, il savait qu'il devait arrêter de lire mais il était déjà trop tard. Les mots étaient gravés dans son esprit. Son cœur tambourinait fort contre sa cage thoracique, et pendant quelques secondes il ne vit plus rien, n'entendit plus rien. Puis, les mots devinrent flous.  
  
Ce n'était pas possible, c'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Qui lui en voulait à ce point pour écrire ces...immondices sur lui ? Sehun se contentait de faire son travail et de se faire discret, il n'avait fait de tort à personne. Pourquoi lui ? Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, pourtant il était incapable de détourner le regard, lisant et relisant le mail.  
  
Le mail était composé d'une image vulgaire et obscène d'un homme nu écartant les jambes avec la tête de Sehun collé à la place de son visage. Et si ce n'était que ça...Il y avait un paragraphe dessous, encore plus dégradant que la photo.  
  
« Je m'appelle Sehun, et je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire d'études pour rentrer dans l'entreprise de mes rêves. Je vais vous apprendre comment intégrer l'entreprise de votre choix sans diplôme ! Pour cela, il faut : avoir une belle gueule, séduire le responsable RH avec des faux sourires timides et innocents, faire les yeux doux au directeur lors de l'entretien, passer sous le bureau si nécessaire, écarter les jambes pour ses collègues (important : surtout celui qui partage votre bureau !), regarder tous les employés de haut et ne pas se mélanger. Si vous suivez ces conseils, vous aussi vous accéderez au métier de vos rêves sans faire le moindre effort ! Si vous êtes convaincu, suivez l'exemple de Oh Sehun ! »  
  
Stupéfait et choqué, Sehun restait paralysait sur la chaise. Il n'osait pas tourner la tête vers Junmyeon et encore moins Jongdae. Il sentait trahi, sali, et humilié.  
  
\- Tu ne le savais vraiment pas ? Souffla Jongdae.  
  
Sehun secoua la tête, incapable de verbaliser sa pensée. De toute façon, il était dans l'incapacité de penser, de parler. Son instinct lui hurlait de s'enfuir d'ici et de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cette entreprise. Il était plus que sonné, il se sentait violé, vidé, anéanti. Et tellement sale.  
  
\- Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi. Conseilla-t-il finalement, échangeant un regard avec le directeur.  
\- Oui, vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Je vais m'occuper de cette histoire et la régler dans les plus brefs délais, ne vous en faîtes pas. Promit Junmyeon. Et puis, les gens oublieront vite ne vous inquiétez pas.  
  
Sehun savait que c'était un mensonge. Les gens n'oublieraient pas de sitôt ce genre de scandale. Cela suivrait sans doute Sehun pendant tout le reste de sa carrière. Et tout ça parce qu'il était jeune et doué. Tout ça parce qu'il s'entendait bien avec Chanyeol, Minseok, Jongdae et même le directeur, Junmyeon. Les gens étaient vraiment méchants et capables du pire lorsqu'ils étaient jaloux et envieux. Sehun n'en revenait pas. Sehun ne comprenait pas.  
  
Il était tout de même rassuré de voir que Junmyeon et Jongdae étaient de son côté. Le directeur essayait même de le rassurer. Et bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment efficace, l'intention était bonne. Sehun se leva lentement.  
  
\- Je vais rentrer, je crois que c'est mieux. Déclara-t-il. Merci...  
  
Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, rapidement rattrapé par Jongdae.  
  
\- Sehun, attends ! S'écria-t-il en saisissant son poignet. Je vais te raccompagner.  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je peux-  
\- J'insiste. Le coupa Jongdae, son ton sans appel.  
  
Sehun acquiesça et se dégagea de son emprise pour se diriger vers son bureau. Chanyeol leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il le vit arriver et son expression devint triste lorsqu'il aperçut son visage. Sehun devait ressembler à un zombi pour que Chanyeol le regarde ainsi, ça tombait bien il avait justement l'impression d'en être un. Jongdae, qui l'attendait à la porte, eut un bref échange de regard avec Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol devait avoir reçu le mail aussi, Sehun lui en voulait un peu de ne pas lui avoir dit. Mais il comprenait qu'il ne l'ait pas fait, après tout ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on aimait dire. Et puis ils n'étaient pas amis, ils se connaissaient à peine.  
  
Sehun attrapa sa veste lorsqu'il eut fini de ranger ses affaires et sortit sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière, Jongdae le suivant en silence. Dans l'ascenseur, Jongdae appuya sur le bouton -0 menant au parking. D'ordinaire Sehun aurait protesté mais il n'en avait même pas la force. Il suivit Jongdae jusqu'à sa voiture et monta dedans, bouclant sa ceinture par automatisme.  
  
Pendant le trajet, le silence régna pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Jongdae ne le brise.  
  
\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il avec sincérité. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais c'est horrible. Junmyeon ne laissera pas passer ça.  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Répondit simplement Sehun.  
  
Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Jongdae s'excusait, ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout. De plus, il n'était pas responsable de Sehun.  
  
\- J'ai l'impression que c'est en partie de ma faute ce qu'il vient de se passer...Avoua-t-il.  
  
Sehun tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué. Jongdae regardait la route, mais ses mains sur le volant étaient crispées, signe de nervosité.  
  
\- Depuis ton arrivée, ce n'est un secret pour personne que tu me plais. Je n'ai pas été très discret et je pense que du coup les gens se sont mis à spéculer...sur notre relation. Le fait que je sois responsable RH n'arrange rien. Expliqua le plus âgé.  
\- Oh. Fit Sehun, surpris.  
  
Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Alors cela voulait dire qu'il avait vu juste lors de leur première rencontre ? Il ne se faisait pas des films ? Sehun aurait voulu être content d'apprendre que son attirance pour Jongdae était réciproque mais il n'en avait même plus la force. Il se sentait juste vide.  
  
\- Je voulais attendre que tu aies pris tes marques pour tenter ma chance en fait. Confia-t-il timidement. Au début je n'étais pas sûr mais il me semble que tu m'envoies les bons signaux...ce qui signifie que tu es également intéressé ?  
  
Un choix s'offrait à Sehun, il pouvait décider de répondre non s'il le souhaitait. Jongdae lui tendait une perche et le jeune stagiaire savait que c'était intentionnel. S'il contredisait Jongdae les choses seraient claires et chacun reprendrait sa vie. Après ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui c'était la meilleure chose à faire, c'était plus raisonnable aussi. S'il commençait une histoire avec Jongdae les gens parleraient encore davantage et cela donnerait raison à son ou ses détracteurs.  
  
Oui, il _pouvait_ dire non. Mais il ne _voulait_ pas.  
  
Le plus jeune tourna la tête vers Jongdae, celui-ci fixait le feu tricolore en attendant qu'il passe au vert, tapotant nerveusement sur le volant. Spontanément, Sehun se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Jongdae se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Un klaxon le sortit de sa rêverie et il jura, redémarrant la voiture.  
  
Une fois devant l'immeuble de Sehun, Jongdae se tourna vers lui, hésitant. Sehun déboucla sa ceinture et ouvrit la porte.  
  
\- Merci. Dit-il, reconnaissant.  
  
Jongdae se racla la gorge, visiblement déçu.  
  
\- C'est normal. Sourit-il gentiment.  
  
Un silence s'installa. Sehun restait assis, la main sur la portière. Il savait que ce serait cruel de sa part s'il sortait de la voiture. Jongdae était tellement gentil avec lui, et ce ne serait pas correct de la part de Sehun de l'ignorer alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir son cœur. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux, ils se regardèrent longuement.  
  
\- Oui. Dit tout à coup Sehun.  
\- Oui ? Fit Jongdae, surpris.  
\- Oui, c'est réciproque. Répéta timidement le plus jeune.  
  
Sur ces dernières paroles, il sortit de la voiture, claqua la porte sans y mettre trop de force, puis se dirigea vers son immeuble. Quelque peu embarrassé, il n'osa pas se retourner vers Jongdae.  
  
\- On se voit demain alors ? L'appela le plus âgé avant qu'il n'entre dans le bâtiment.  
  
Les lèvres de Sehun s'étirèrent en un mince sourire. Il se retourna, hocha simplement la tête, et lui fit un signe de main.  
  
Demain. Oui, demain.

 


End file.
